History of Tatia
In the beginning, if it can be called that, for there are no beginnings or endings where there is no time, there was nothing but Lark. Lark was, and is, a majestic bird of purest gold. It defies imagination, though none alive today have seen its cosmos spanning majesty. And it was alone. Nothing else was, and so it might have remained, but Lark had other ideas. Lark looked around and decided that in the void, something of substance should exist to counteract it. And thus Lark laid an egg of pure substance, the very essence of matter. Lark then waited for the egg to hatch. However, Lark soon realized that without the existence of time, the concept of waiting was futile. And so Lark beat her majestic wings, and with the force of her wing beats, she carried the egg through the passage of time. And thus we must now turn to prophecies of the end of the universe, for time can only flow for so long as Lark continues to beat her wings. Lark's egg soon began to crack, and finally burst, erupting into a universe that filled the passage of time, and Lark was happy. With subtle shifts of her wing beats she shepherded parts of this new universe together, to create planets, stars, and everything else. Thus things should have stayed, but alas, things are not always as they seem. For the spiral shaped gusts from Lark’s wings began to form eddies, depositing more and more mass into two areas, one for each wing. When Lark saw this, she knew this was no good. Eventually the entire universe would be divided into two super-massive black holes, which was not what she wanted. So she blew on one of them, determined to scatter it around. But the universe had other plans. The large clump of matter absorbed Larks breath, growing and becoming supercharged with enough energy to destroy the universe. In fact, so much energy was released that the matter became sentient. Its form became that of a tree, and it was a being of light, charged as it was with positive energy. Lark saw this, and for the first time, was surprised. And yet she soon began to approve of this new being. But she knew that she could not just leave the other matter clump, lest it suck in this new being, nor could she create another one in the same manner, for she knew the universe to be a fickle place now, and was not certain that her breath would have the same effect, or indeed what would happen. She understood now that she was incredibly powerful in comparison to this new universe, and she would have to be more subtle now. Thus the Spirit Tree was born. Lark contemplated the problem she was presented with for many years, during which the Spirit Tree was busy exploring its newfound powers. It had already created plant life on several planets. Lark hardly noticed the years pass, as apart from the stray ripple, she lived mostly outside the time stream. Finally, she knew what she would do. She would breathe in this time, to suck in this clump of matter once and for all. And so, with a gentle breath, she began to inhale. But Lark was a being of energy, having purged all matter from her being when she gave birth to the universe, and so she could have little direct effect on matter. This being the case, instead of sucking in the matter as she had intended to, she sucked every ounce of energy out of it. Hollowed out of true energy, the matter was suffused with negative energy. This too, was so powerful that it achieved sentience. Lark saw what she had done, and she wept. Her tears were powerfully magical, and wherever they struck would forever be a source of powerful magic, though it would manifest itself in many ways. Thus the Chaos Tree was born. For many years Lark did little else, leaving the development of her new universe to the two trees, one of Chaos and one of Spirit. The Spirit Tree sought to populate the planets with lush green foliage, racing desperately against the Chaos Tree, who had little creation power, instead being able to corrupt and subvert. Worlds of twisted, blackened thorn bushes and carnivorous trees sprouted up like weeds among the pure, untouched worlds the Spirit Tree sought to protect. In the battles among the two beings, they created Tate (the Spirit Tree) and Nick(the Chaos Tree). The Chaos Tree also created another, Teddy. Eventually, the Spirit Tree would change Teddy into good, but not quite yet. Tate battled hard, and had almost given up hope, when the Spirit Tree shot a ray of light at Teddy, turning him good. This significatntly lowered his power, but not enough to stop him from fighting Nick. Category:History Category:Lark Category:Spirit Tree Category:Chaos Tree Category:Anarchy Weed Category:Major Battles